In both residential and commercial buildings, hand rails and guard rails are used for safety and aesthetic purposes. The rails can be used as a form of assistance when ascending or descending stairs, or they can also be used in the place of a wall, which allows for a room, deck or other portion of a building to be open rather than closed off. Rails can be supported by multiple balusters, which connect with the rails in different ways, whether by inserting a baluster directly into a rail or by inserting it into a connector that affixes to the rail. The baluster runs from the rail at an angle toward the floor, and then connects with either another piece of the rail system, such as a shoe rail, or the floor. The balusters are typically equidistant from one another. Balusters and the rails with which they are connected are usually stationary and built without the ability to move or adjust the angle between the balusters and rail. This requires that the rail system be constructed specifically for the location where it will be installed.